Amriel Zakai Regem
Amriel Zakai Regem is the younger sister of Dahariel Regem and a Half Angel as well as a proud Shinobi. She is also the descendant of Misael and Maeko Zakai. She is known as the Quicksilver Crusader '''and the possessor of the sacred gear, Quicksilver Paladin. She serves as the Ten of Gabriel's Brave Saints. Appearence Amriel is about 160cm (5'3). She has a cute appearence with short light brown hair with pink ribbons on each side of them and has magenta eyes. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls uniform with the shoulder cape as well a big grey scarf to cover her mouth. Personality Normally Amriel is an easy going, confident young woman, but a little air-headed often declaring herself as a shinobi even though she would be considered a kunoichi (which is the female counterpart of a shinobi), and displaying her skills. She rarely does become agitated or nervous, typically acting casually in most situations. But, she still loses composure if at a disadvantage and gets a little frightened and discouraged. Outside that she is actually pretty shy and timid. When guys at the academy call her cute and hit on her, she usually runs away with her face bright red. History Just like Dahariel, Amriel learned how to use magic. She took kenjutsu and other martial arts classes as well. She gained an interest in her ancestry with Maeko, training herself to be one and eventually becoming one herself, hoping one day to surpass Maeko. Powers and Abilities '''Flight: Being half-angel, she can use her wings to fly. Light-based Weapons: She uses her light-based abilities in coordination with her ninja abilities. She can summon light-based shurikens, nun-chucks, and kunai. Shinobi Arts: Due to her being a shinobi and descendant of Maeko Zakai, she can use a set of abilities used by Shinobi. * Kenjutsu: She is pretty skilled in Kenjutsu which is the reason she can use her sword so well. * Bukijutsu: She uses her light-based abilities and weapons in combination which is very powerful for her. * Taijutsu: She is quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat, she can perform powerful kicks and punches. * Senjutsu: After years of training and practice, Amriel gained the ability to use Senjutsu. Enhanced Speed & Durability: Amriel can move at high speeds, not as fast as David but pretty fast. As well as being able to take a few hits. Angelic Powers: Being an angel, she can use holy magic, like balls of light, etc. * Healing Magic: Learned from her mother, Amriel can use magic to heal any injured being, as well as being able to revive low-magic creatures, like small, weak animals, and normal humans. Equipment Quicksilver Paladin Amriel's sacred gear, the blood in the veins of a part of her body will glow a bright yellow and will grant intense speed and reaction time. * Flashinobi: Amriel's Balance Breaker, silver armor covers her body, she takes on an older appearance with long silver hair and green eyes. She can move at extremely large speeds and have a faster reaction time. Yamato Amriel's signature katana. The green part of her blade will glow a burning bright gren fiery aura. The blade is extremely dangerous to Devils/Fallen angels/Vampires. She can also send fiery visible slashes toward her opponent from a distance. It can deflect almost anything and can cut almost anything. Trivia * Amriel's appearence is based off of Suzu from the visual novel, Sankaku Renai. Her personality is based off of a weird mix between Levi Kazama from Trinity Seven, and Konami Yanase from the visual novel, Princess Evangile. The armor of her balance breaker is based off a gender bended version of Genji from Overwatch. * Her sword, Yamato is based off of Genji's Sword from Overwatch and the name of the sword is based off of Yamato from Devil May Cry. * Dahariel and Amriel's relationship is based off of Sora and Shino's relationship from No Game No Life. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users